Je me souviens encore
by Shikappeps
Summary: [oneshot] Un petit garçon a survécu à l'attaque de Gaara mais sa soeur et ses amis sont morts... Aujourd'hui il est médecin mais il n'a pas oublié ce moment où sa vie a basculé.


**Je me souviens encore...**

Je me souviens encore de ce moment. Il hante mes nuits. Toutes mes nuits. Parfois même mes journés, lorsqu'elle me manque trop... Kyoko. J'avais six ans et elle en avait sept. On était très proches... peut-être trop...Tout le monde trouvait bizarre qu'un frère et une soeur passent leurs journées ensemble, aient les mêmes amis, les mêmes passions... Bien sûr,on se disputait -quels frères et soeurs peuvent prétendre ne s'être jamais disputés?- mais c'était pour des choses banales et ça ne durait jamais longtemps...

Je me souviens encore de ce moment. Souvent. Surtout ces derniers temps, depuis l'arrivée de "notre" nouveau Kazekage. Et chaque fois, je pleure. Parce qu'elle me manque tellement... Kyoko. Et chaque fois, je lui en veux. Même si je sais qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès, qu'il ne voulait pas ce qui s'est passé. Même si je le comprends. Je lui en veux...

Je me souviens encore de ce moment. Même aujourd'hui, alors que je suis en pleine opération.C'était il y a longtemps mais je m'en souviens si bien... je me souviens de cette belle journée, tiède, baignée par une lumière orange, une journée comme il y en a souvent à Suna. On jouait au ballon dans le sable, comme on le faisait chaque après-midi, après l'académie.

_flash-back:_

"Allez! Passe!"

Pourquoi est-ce qu'Issei se croyait toujours obligé d'impresionner ma soeur! Chaque fois qu'on lui passait le ballon, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des jongles, des têtes, des trucs débiles; et chaque fois qu'on ne lui passait pas, pour pouvoir enfin jouer, il venait nous tacler. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que ma soeur s'en fichait royalement... De temps en temps elle faisait "Wahou" ou disait tout haut "Il est trop fort". Elle ne voulait pas le blesser...

"Issei, passe!

"Ouais, arrête de jouer tout seul...

Issei fit la moue et consentit enfin à nous repasser la balle, pour qu'on puisse enfin jouer normalement. Ma soeur prit la balle, elle se débrouillait bien.

"Vas-y Kyoko, passe moi la balle!"

Elle le fit avec un sourire et pendant un moment, on les baladait. Kyoko était vraiment douée et moi, bah je me débrouillais. Issei et Yuta courraient partout, essayant de nous piquer la balle. Puis, devant leurs cris, on leur céda enfin le ballon. Et Issei, ne résistant pas à la tentation, donna un grand coup de pied dans le ballon; celui-ci alla directement se coincer sur la paroi rocheuse.

"Et mince!

"Bravo Issei!

"Oh ça va... C'était quand même un beau tir, hein Kyoko?

"Ouais génial...

Je la regardai: elle avait sourit en lui disant cela mais dès qu'elle avait tourné la tête, elle avait pris cette mine dégoutée. J'explosai de rire, elle fit de même et Yuta, qui l'avait vue aussi, nous suivi. Puis, on regarda la balle. Elle était vraiment haut...

"Bon c'est pas tout... on fait comment?

"On n'a pas encore appris la technique pour grimper sur les murs.

Soudain je vis un nuage de sable fin se former autour du ballon et le porter... C'était étrange de vois ce ballon voler, descendre de le long de cette paroi, supporté pas ce sable.

"Là...regardez...!

Je le reconnus aussitôt. Je ne me rappelais plus son nom mais son visage blanc, ses yeux bleus cerclés de noir, ses cheveux rouges... je ne pouvais pas me tromper. C'était la description que maman nous avait si souvent faite du "monstre". Il tenait notre balle. Est-ce qu'il allait nous tuer avec?

"Gaara!

"Gaara du désert...

Oui c'était ça... Gaara du désert. Le démon! Celui qui tuait sans pitié, sans raison.

"Fuy...Fuyons!

En quelques secondes, en un regard seulement, la peur m'avait- nous avait- envahi. Je criai et pris mes jambes à mon coup, derrière ma soeur.

"Attendez!

Etait-ce lui qui avait crié? Etait-ce sa voix? Je voulus me retourner pour voir, pour savoir,mais la main de ma soeur frôla mon épaule. Non, ça ressemblait bien trop à une voix normale, à la voix d'un garçon normal. Ca ne pouvait pas être ce monstre qui parlait ainsi. Je repris alors ma course de plus belle.

Tout à coup j'entendis un bruit de chute derrière moi. Je tournai la tête et vis Issei et Yuta, à terre, qui ne bougaient plus, recouverts par le sable. Et je le vis au loin, je vis ses yeux... Et une vague de sable vint s'abbatre sur moi. Je fermais les yeux et mis mes bras en protection. J'attendis. Est-ce que j'allai mourir ici? Est-ce que Issei et Yuta étaient morts? Est-ce que... ma soeur...avait eu le temps de s'enfuir?

"Maître Gaara! Reprends ton calme!

J'ouvris les yeux. Une femme se tenait devant moi, les bras devant elle. Elle avait pris le sable à ma place, elle m'avait sauvé la vie.

Je la cherchai des yeux. Elle était là-bas, pas très loin, elle-aussi recouverte de sable. Kyoko. Je voulais me lever, courir la retrouver, enlever tout ce sable et la relever. Mais je ne bougeais pas. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas exactement... Je ne sentais plus mes jambes, mais j'entendais mon coeur battre dans mes oreilles. Et à l'intérieur de moi, un liquide froid se répendait. C'était ça ce qu'on ressentait quand notre sang se glaçait? Je la regardai: elle ne bougeai plus. J'entendis un bruit venant d'elle, un gémissement plaintif, puis plus rien. Plus un bruit, plus un geste.

_fin du flash-back_

Je retins de mon index une larme qui menaçait de tomber sur ma blouse. Si mes patients me voyaient pleurer je serai déjà au chômage... Je repris mon bistouri, prêt à reprendre l'opération. Mais je sentais un torrent de larmes venir. Je pinçai mes lèvres pour qu'elles ne coulent pas. Je détestais faire ça, retenir mes larmes, ça faisait si mal... Mes yeux me brûlaient et tout mon être se serrait pour contenir ce torrent prêt à couler.

"Vous vous sentez-bien?" me demanda-t-on. J'hochai la tête.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi était-ce moi que cette femme avait choisi de sauver? Pourquoi moi et pas ma soeur?

Je connais l'histoire de Gaara, parce qu'après cet accident j'ai voulu savoir qui était vraiment celui qui avait tué ma soeur et mes amis. J'ai lu des tas d'articles... Et j'ai appris. Appris qu'il était le fils du Kazekage, que c'était lui, son père, qui lui avait scellé ce démon. Pour le faire devenir plus fort, il avait transformé son fils en _monstre_.J'ai appris que sa mère était morte quand lui était né. J'ai appris qu'il avait un frère, une soeur mais aucune famille... Et j'ai eu tellement honte... Si...Si ma mère ne nous avait pas éduqué dans sa peur, on aurait jouer avec lui et rien ne serait arrivé... Kyoko serait là. Issei serait là. Yuta serait là. Et moi, moi je serais vraiment là. Je na serai pas cet être sans vie qui ne fait que se souvenir, se souvenir et pleurer...

Je sais que Gaara, notre nouveau Kazekage, est un homme qui a souffert plus que n'importe qui. Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas... je n'arrive pas à le pardonner complétement. Chaque fois que je le vois je pense à elle, à Kyoko, à ma soeur...

Je me souviens encore de moment. Et quoique je fasse, je ne l'oublierai jamais. J'ai choisi de le pardonner parce que je connais son histoire mais malgré tous mes efforts il y a toujours cette haine qui remonte...

Je me souviens encore de ce moment. Mais aujourd'hui, malgré cette haine qui subsite, je ferai tout pour le sauver, comme je l'ai fait pour tous mes autres patients. Parce que je suis médecin et que c'est mon métier, aujourd'hui je sauverai notre nouveau Kazekage: Gaara du désert.

* * *

**Voilà... Une triste histoire... Mais quand j'écris sur Gaara, je ne peux pas faire autrement... C'est une fic qui me tient vraiment à coeur (comme toutes celles sur Gaara) alors laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous, vous en avez pensez...**

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé!**

**P.S: pour cette fic je me suis basée sur le flash-back de Gaara dans le tome 15, comme certains s'en sont sûrement rendus compte mais les noms sont totalement inventés (ils n'ont aucune signification particulière, ce sont des prénoms très courants au Japon)**


End file.
